


Might Something Come Out of This?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jervis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, He wants to know when i will be joining him in hell, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Satan just called, Sex, Spanking, Top Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Jervis wished to be anywhere the rest of the weekend, it was close to Jonathan here at his apartment, in his arms, and preferably with Jonathan inside him.





	

Jervis woke up feeling especially weak. This isn’t his apartment, he thought. An extended groan flowed out from his lips as he attempted to move his body. Everything felt heavy and his lower back was subject of most of his discomfort. As he heard the bed creak next to him, an elation of giddy excitement shot through his entire naked body making him forget about the hurt. He was now smiling like a schoolboy as he started to recall the fault of his current soreness and where he was. With a low cackle, he pondered back to the absurd and impossible positions he was in for almost an hour as Jonathan Crane gave him most unbelievable sex of his life. He then recalled how after their main session, Jonathan whispered sweet nothings into his ear, fucking slowly and deep into him until he made him cum for a fourth time that night in the shower. It was his first time with a man (and a hell of a first time) and Jervis had never been more thankful for his hypersensitivity than last night. Jonathan Crane’s physical stature, prowess, and stamina were especially impressive and he was honestly just what Jervis needed. He had almost forgotten Jonathan was human with the way the man was working him last night.

If he wished to be anywhere the rest of the weekend, it was close to Jonathan here at his apartment, in his arms, and preferably with Jonathan inside him. Yeah, the last bit sounds rather shallow, Jervis thinks, a bit slutty even but that's frankly how he feels at the moment. Jonathan just felt amazing. And he seemed to be a pretty amazing person too. Nothing too much like the newspaper would have you believe or perceive of him. Then again, he's only been with the man for one night but he liked him alot so far. He hadn’t had sex with anyone for a year once things didn't work out with Alice. Since then, he made by with himself and that got old pretty fast. And it’s not easy for Jervis to just put out with any stranger so he never thought to do that. That is, until Jonathan Crane happened. When Jervis approached the man at Wayne’s charity ball, he initially thought of him as a jerk but then things happened that led to other things and now here he is; lying naked on the bed of the psychologist Jonathan Crane and next to the man himself. No regrets.  
"Hey baby. How do you feel?" Jonathan's deep and silky voice interrupted Jervis’s musings. He figured Jonathan probably didn't mean to sound so seductive then but the way he sounded when he asked the question was very surely waking something else up in Jervis. He bit his lip to fight against getting horny already this early in the morning. He didn’t know why he was so suddenly prurient around Jonathan. Although if Jervis learned anything from his first night with Jonathan it’s that for some reason, the man brought out parts of him he never thought existed.  
“I hurt a little but otherwise, I feel fantastic.” Jervis tried to sound composed. That failed when Jonathan immediately noticed the covers over Jervis’s crotch bulge. He smirked and reached a hand over to Jervis's mouth and began teasingly caressing his lips with his thumb. Without hesitation, Jervis sucked the thumb into his mouth and moaned. He kept sucking the thumb until the man forced it out of his mouth and Jervis unhappily let it out with a lewd and gaudy pop. Jervis was breathing heavily, almost gasping now and keeping his gaze at the ceiling. His body ached and now his cock twitched excitedly under the clean and smooth sheets aching for something else.  
"I figure since we’re in the bed for now…We might as well go another round?" He suggested in a small voice and turned his head to face Jonathan. Jonathan chuckled and decided he would tease the man a little. So he got up, sat on his knees with his legs wide open towards Jervis, and looked down as the younger man flushed, still breathing heavily, and doing nothing to hide his morning arousal now. Jervis’s lips parted as he admired Jonathan sitting there with his naked torso exposed and cock at his eye level. His eyes lingered on Jonathan's manhood for a bit before they made their way up to explore the rest of him. Jonathan looked strangely attractive; his tall and lanky body (lol nah he ugly af) looked especially good this morning.  
"I won't fuck you again so soon after last night. You took too much." Jonathan said airily to Jervis, licking his lips, his own eyes ogling at the man’s partly opened lips. Jonathan was genuinely caring of Jervis’s well-being but there’s no denying part of him wanted to flip Jervis on his stomach and give him exactly what he wanted over and over and over again. The man surprised him. Of all the occasional sexual partners he’s had, none compared to Jervis. He could take a lot and seemed to love it even with some acts that would make most people give up out of fatigue and overwhelmingness. Jervis also had a very innocently cute submissive personality that Jonathan felt captivated by. Jonathan will want to keep seeing him again for sure.  
"Let me take charge then." Jervis whispered, his eyes still focused on Jonathan’s cock so it seems if he was speaking directly to it. Jonathan shuddered. Jervis eventually looked up at him and gave him a look he knew Jonathan could never deny. Jonathan clenched his jaw and drew out a shaky breath through his nose. How can he say no to that cute, alluring, and wanton face?  
"I really don't want you sore any more than you are now. Can you even lift your neck?" As much as Jonathan still wanted to assure Jervis was alright and not subject him to anymore painful sexual play, he really wanted that beautiful ass and mouth all around him too again. To answer Jonathan’s question, Jervis sat up with a grunt and rotated his neck to show Jonathan he was alright there. He was half telling the truth.  
"My back hurts a little but I’m a big boy.” Jervis started to say and he slowly crawled towards Jonathan and stood in front of him on his knees facing him. Even with Jonathan sitting on his knees, the man still appeared a good bit taller than he was.  
"You know I can take it." Jervis fluttered his eyelashes and moved his gaze up to Jonathan’s eyes and rested there.  
Jonathan was leering back at him completely silent, lips clenched and breathing through his nose deeply still. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed too and he appeared as if he wanted to devour Jervis. Jervis’s heart began to race faster. He loved getting this sexually feverish look from Jonathan. He proceeded to lick at Jonathan's clenched lips, his arms enveloped around the man's broad shoulders. Jervis shivered. God, he loved those shoulders. He sighed and whimpered against the man's lips begging to be let in until Jonathan ultimately gave in and let Jervis suck his tongue. Jervis hummed in satisfaction as he was allowed to explore Jonathan's mouth and felt the man's hands gently grasping at his hips and felt them slowly travel south to delicately knead his ass.  
“Gosh quit being such a delicate dad, dad. I said I could take it.” Jervis caught Jonathan off guard with the comment. The older man looked at him with furrowed brows. Jervis stared back timidly hopping he hadn’t ruined the moment and that his comment wasn’t too weird to Jonathan.  
“This isn’t the first time you’ve spoken to me like this,” Jonathan started.  
“You called yourself a ‘big boy’ a lot last night and just now called me ‘dad’…” Jonathan looked into Jervis’s eyes watching him blush even harder and lower his head.  
“I don’t want to assume anything but I feel like you’re hinting at something you like?...Am I right baby boy?” Jonathan had lowered and deepened his voice at that last line, mouthing the words emphatically against Jervis’s right cheek. Jervis practically whined like a child and melted right then and there into Jonathan’s arms. Jonathan caught him and pulled him into another kiss. After biting, slurping, and sucking at the other's lips and tongue, they eventually separated lips and bumped foreheads staring into each other's eyes, catching their breaths.  
“So I can take charge daddy?” Jervis cooed then looked down at Jonathan’s now fully erect dick almost poking at his stomach. Jervis's own cock was now coated with precum and he wasn't even aware of how long he'd been this hard. A spontaneous whimper escaped Jervis's lips when Jonathan's pulsing cock bobbed up and left a trace of gooey fluid on his stomach. It was now elevated at an arch towards him as if inviting Jervis to come to it. Fuck, he needed Jonathan right now. Jervis pushed the tall man back onto the bed hastily and straddled him. Jonathan moaned and positioned himself against a pillow, giving Jervis more freedom to explore his body. Jervis licked a long stripe from Jonathan’s chest to his lips and took the leaking cock in his hand. He then positioned it right in between his ass and began to grind painstakingly slow on it. Feeling it twitch underneath him.  
“You want this daddy?” Jervis pouted curving his back a little.  
Jonathan shut his eyes at the sensation, digging his fingers into Jervis’s tense lower back muscles and moaned almost in agony. Jervis hummed in sync with his moan.  
"Ah...baby...Shit…" Jonathan breathed out as Jervis continued to tease him. He was slowly moving across Jonathan’s dick and would sometimes pause when the tip was in alignment with his opening and hum down at Jonathan, mockingly. Jervis kept at this until Jonathan, whom in the midst of his spouting out more expletives, spanked Jervis on the ass, hard. Jervis yelped at the unexpected yet pleasing violation.-  
"Stop teasing daddy.” Jonathan started sternly, but Jervis cut him off with a dizzying and wet kiss.  
“I thought daddy didn’t want to hurt me anymore…" Jervis whispered against Jonathan’s lips still trapping and occasionally clenching a little on his pulsating cock. His own length was bobbing below him enjoying this just as much as Jonathan was.  
Another unforeseen slap made Jervis cry out again.  
“This is for teasing daddy,” he said strictly and, without hesitation, spanked Jervis again and again and again encouraged by his keens into his ear following each slap.  
“Listen.” Slap.  
“Stop.” Slap.  
“Teasing.” Slap.  
“Daddy.” Slap.  
"Mhmp!” Jervis cried feeling light headed from all the stimulation. He had no way of knowing how erogenous his ass was. Jonathan's hands felt so good on him, it hurt.  
“I’m sorry!" He mumbled pathetically into Jonathan's neck as another hard whack sent sparks of pleasure which traveled everywhere throughout his body to eventually settle right to his cock. Getting him harder. Jonathan’s welcomed abuse hurt, but not too much. Jervis surprised himself by how much dirty play and roughness he found himself allowing and enjoying with Jonathan. He whimpered as another round of rough and echoed slaps bruised his ass. Shit, this alone could get him off.

“I’m sorry daddy! I’ll be a good boy now.” He croaked. Jonathan was now massaging his ass voraciously. Jervis could feel the man's nails digging into him and even hear him growling quietly as he did so. He was a little upset that all the marks Jonathan made on him wouldn't stay for good.  
“Good. Now show daddy how sorry you are,” Jonathan’s voice sounded exceptionally throaty and gruff. All of which turned Jervis on more than he could imagine. He found himself just whining involuntary every time Jonathan spoke now. He was so dizzied by the sound of his voice that he failed to notice when Jonathan released his cock from underneath him, coated it with a copious amount of lube, place it back under him and whispered,  
“Show how sorry you are and make daddy’s cock feel good, baby.” Another long and needy whine escaped from Jervis as he headed to the command. He was practically sobbing now as he grabbed Jonathan’s long and slick cock, lifted his hips and guided the member slowly inside of him. He then lowered his hips to sit down back down on it. Shit, this feels glorious. Jervis bit his bottom lip and spread his thighs wider as he rocked sluggishly back and forth trying to get cozily fit around Jonathan. He had never ridden before but was determined to do it just for Jon. Underneath him, Jonathan was moaning and cursing through gritted teeth as Jervis clenched around him.  
“Show how sorry you are for teasing daddy’s cock, baby” Jonathan growled at Jervis and grabbed onto his ass firmly. “Fucking. Ride.” He finished.  
“Oh!” Jervis gasped and leaned back, arching his back some more and placing his hand on either side of him on the bed for balance and started to rotate his hips; grinding down hard on Jonathan. An impatient groan sounded from Jonathan’s mouth and he smacked Jervis on the bottom again.  
“Daddy please! I’m sorry!” Jervis responded to the smack and upped his pace; rocking faster back and forth and now bent over palming Jonathan’s chest for leverage.  
“Good boy… Give daddy a kiss baby.” Jonathan ordered watching as Jervis moved and moaned on top of him. He looked so good like this. Jervis leaned down and kissed him sloppily, still skillfully grinding on Jonathan. Jervis really enjoyed this; he could manipulate himself around Jonathan’s cock any which way for maximum pleasure. He moaned loudly into Jonathan’s mouth as he pulled off from his lips to catch his breath. He then braced on his hands beside Jonathan’s arms and buried his face into the pillow to muffle his whines as Jonathan started to fuck into him meeting his gyration.  
“You love making daddy’s cock feel good, right baby?” Jonathan breathed right into Jervis’s ear, wrapping one arm around his neck and fingering his hair to trap him down into the pillow.  
“Yes daddy, I do!” Jervis cried into the pillow.  
“You won’t tease daddy’s big cock anymore, right baby?” Jonathan muttered into his ear again.  
“No daddy! I’m sorry!” Jervis sobbed.  
"Hmm. Tell daddy how much you love his cock." Jonathan continued to drive Jervis crazy.

"I love your cock so much, daddy!" Jervis gasped.

“My good boy…Such a good boy…” Jonathan continued mumbling, fucking tighter and deeper into Jervis now. Jervis was essentially wailing into the pillow now and rotated his hips down more aggressively in time with Jonathan’s thrusts. His back muscles and glutes started to burn as he worked to get in most of Jonathan’s fantastic girth. The only burn that Jervis cared for at the moment though was from Jonathan’s cock and he could stand to feel that sweet burn forever. Jonathan was still mumbling nasty things into Jervis’s ear encouraging the smaller man to keep going. Jonathan talking dirty to him was going to kill him, Jervis thought as he whined in painful satisfaction listening to the older man bring him over the edge. He didn't expect it would make him this pitifully horny and something of a sex fiend almost. Another spank from Jonathan made him yelp into the pillow. With that smack, Jervis, sparked with a new intense dose of lust and energy, lifted off from the pillow and started to bounce on Jonathan, brutally.  
Jonathan let out a prolonged groan and stared in awe as the younger man started to impale himself enthusiastically and violently on his cock. Jervis was lifting himself off of Jonathan’s cock almost completely and smashing back down all the way onto it hard. His eyes were shut and he was gasping and crying out incoherent and dirty things whenever Jonathan’s thick length stretched and pierced him in the right spot over and over again. At one point, Jonathan believes he heard Jervis thanking him? Jonathan bit back a moan as he caught a quick sight of his cock sliding in and sliding out of Jervis, slick with lube and Jervis’s inside. Jonathan was on his elbows now to get a better look; gawking and mesmerized by Jervis’s creamy thighs sweating and flexing as he continued to fuck himself harder and faster on Jonathan and began to stroke himself too. He must have woken up something dangerously carnal in Jervis with the dirty talk and the result was... very sexy, he noted. Jonathan so wanted to keep his focus on the titillating view but his eyes were slowly closing as his vision became blurred with tears. He hadn’t blinked once watching Jervis lose himself and the exhilarating pleasure of Jervis’s tight warmth and pressure all around him was leading him to his climax.  
“Aw yes! Daddy, I’m close!” Jervis whined and fell back over Jonathan’s shoulder and into the pillow whimpering and grinding again. Jonathan palmed his ass with one hand and grabbed onto a handful of his blonde curls again with the other, then resumed mumbling unrepeatable things into his ear and Jervis was gone. He bit down hard into the pillow to muffle his cries as he shook passionately and released into his own hand, his chest, and Jonathan’s stomach and chest as well. Jonathan continued to fuck deeper into him until Jervis clenched expertly around him, making him groan. He climaxed pulling Jervis down all the way onto his swollen cock making the young man whimper into his chest as he pumped his cum into him, overflowing him. In synch, they both collapsed feeling fragile and utterly exhausted. They stayed like this, entangled in each other letting out satisfied sighs, until their respiration and heart rates returned to normal.  
“Wow... That was quite the morning sex.” Jervis sighed meekly into Jonathan’s chest, licking his own cum and Jonathan’s sweat off it a little.  
“Welcome to Gotham.” Jonathan quipped. Jervis snickered.  
“And Jervis, you are suspiciously very good at riding a dick for your first time." Jonathan added, letting out a breathy chuckle. He lifted Jervis’s hips up, helping him off of him to settle down on the bed. Jervis moaned as drops of cum seeped down the inside of his thighs after Jonathan pulled out of him. Okay, he loved this sensation, he decided. Without giving much thought to it, he fingered a bit of cum off one thigh and tasted it. Jonathan gaped at him. Jervis is just as stunned by the action as he is if he’s honest. Jonathan tasted good though.  
"Maybe I'm just a natural daddy." Jervis said innocently in reply to Jonathan. He put on his most chaste and innocent face but it only made Jonathan smirk and shake his head. Jervis was being cheeky but there was a lot of truth to it. As soon as he sat on Jonathan’s dick, everything came to him naturally in a way. He can’t explain it.  
“And, a daddy kink? You are full of surprises Mr. Jervis Tetch.” he murmured staring dreamily at Jervis. Jervis grinned shyly back at him.  
“I could say the same about you.” He retorted coyly in a tiny voice.  
Jonathan let out a deep sigh and sat up on the bed, pulling the smaller man up with him and onto his lap for a kiss. Jervis hummed peacefully into it, draping his arms around Jonathan’s shoulders, and intensified the kiss mixing the remaining taste of Jonathan’s cum with his spit which Jonathan gladly tasted the combination of.  
"Ah!" Jervis scowled bowing his head down and lightly rubbed his jaw when they broke their kiss. Okay, now his jaw and neck were stinging? Must have been from his screaming and bending down a lot he supposes. Jonathan looked nervously at him and lifted his face up by the chin and whispered lulling words to him. He then kissed him again light and slow this time.  
"Could you kiss me this tenderly forever to distract me from my aching body?" Jervis breathed into Jonathan's, mouth, beaming against his upper lip. Jonathan chuckled and delicately bit his bottom lip and replied,  
"Who's the older man here again?" Jervis laughed softly at that and giggled when Jonathan gave him a tickling kiss on the nose.  
Jervis’s giggle created knots in Jonathan’s lower stomach every time he heard it. It was the first thing (besides the ass on him) that drove to invite Jervis over to his apartment. He loved the sound of it. He nipped at Jervis's neck and tickled him again with his hot breath getting another and louder giggle out of him. They kissed one last time and laid down flat on the bed once more. Jonathan crossed his arms behind his head and let Jervis position his head on his chest and rest a hand on his bicep.  
Jervis felt soothed by the calming pattern of Jonathan's breathing and heart beat and almost forgot how much his body was hurting. He hoped it wasn't attraction attraction he was feeling in this moment as he doesn't want to think of the possibility of not having Jonathan around him like this all the time; the reality that he probably can't have him all to himself; that this is just a one-time thing. Instead he closes his eyes and lets his head rise up and down in unison with Jonathan's chest, who startles Jervis a little as he bows his head down to plant a small kiss on his forehead, making it all the more difficult for Jervis to not pay mind to what the butterflies forming in his stomach could mean. (It means he wants to get fucked again.)


End file.
